Ties Beyond Time
by Sunblast X
Summary: This is the story of the new guy town, Mike Chronos. Follow him on his many adventures through life as he tries to make it through High School, makes new friends with the Loud family, and try to get the girl of his dreams. All while in the possession of a special artifact. These are his Ties Beyond Time. (Rewritten in the 3rd person POV)
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Hey fellow** _ **Loud House**_ **fans, this is Sunblast X, coming at you with another story of mine. Hope you all enjoy this as much as you did** _ **Mother Luna**_ **.**

* * *

It was day like any other. It was around 8 o'clock in the morning and the sun had risen a few hours ago. Most people eat breakfast at this time or are just waking up. One boy though, was moving to a new town with his parents. The town of Royal Woods.

This boy was a 16 year old, light-skinned African-American boy with wind-blown, jet black hair that had a blue strand of hair swept back giving his hair a style similar to that of Shadow the Hedgehog. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a sleeveless cobalt blue hoodie, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers and on his left hand he wore a digital watch. This boy went by the name of Michael Chronos, or Mike as he preferred to be called.

Mike was currently in the back seat with his sketch book, looking out the window as he and his parents drove through the city.

"You excited to see our new house, son?" his dad asked while looking at him through the driver's mirror. Mike simply replied with a shrug.

Mike's dad had finished getting his college degree a few years back and he was able to get a job as a surgeon. The thing was, his job was in another town so they had to move. It wasn't that a big of a deal for Mike though.

"I hope you're ready to start your first day at your new school in a few days" his mom looked at me over her shoulder with a smile. Again, he gave a shrug.

 _[Flashback]_

Mike was sitting in his bedroom playing _Skyrim_ on is PS4, his Siberian Husky, Sasha, resting her head in his lap as he played. Mike had just finished the staff of magnus mission for the college of Winterhold and was about to start his next mission when his parents came into his room.

"Micheal, we have some news" his mother said, causing him to look at them as he paused his game.

"I was able to get a new job in town. We're moving!" his father threw his arms up in excitement.

Mike stared at his parents for a few seconds, a short pause before he spoke up.

"Ok" he said nonchalantly with a shrug.

 _[End of Flashback]_

Mike was actually pretty neutral when he heard that they were moving. He didn't really have many friends back at our old neighborhood, so he didn't really have much to lose. And it's not like the previous town they came from was all that great to begin with, it was actually pretty crappy to say the least. The only thing Mike hoped for was that this new neighborhood would at least have a few good places to hangout during his free time. Mike soon went back to drawing in his sketch book, having finished sketching an image of a dragon that was burning down a village.

"Here we are. Our new home" Mike's dad proclaimed, causing Mike to look out the window.

When one looked at the exterior of the house, they could see it was a white two story house with a blue roof and a ledge between the first and second floors. There was also a lush, green lawn and a garage on the left side of the house.

On the inside it had looked bigger than it did on the outside. There was a huge living room when you first walked in. To the left there was a huge kitchen with a silver refrigerator, the kind that had an ice dispenser on the door and the freezer placed at the bottom. To the right was a door that leads to the garage. There was also a backyard with a pool. A big one too. And that was just on the first floor.

On the second floor there was a room at the end of the hall. This room was huge with a bathroom within it. Mike assumed this would most likely be his parent's bedroom. At the other end there were two more rooms, one on the right and the other on the left. Mike decided that the one on the right, the one with the poolside view would be his bedroom, meaning the other would be the guest bedroom. The last door at this end of the hall would be Mike's bathroom, one for his use and whoever decided to visit.

"Son, come help us get these boxes out of the moving van, it's time to unpack!" His father shouted from downstairs. Mike shrugged; they might as well get this over with. This might take a few hours.

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

Sleep was nice. Sleep was very nice. Or it would've been for Mike if the alarm on his smartphone hadn't gone off. Turning said alarm off, Mike got out of bed with a stretch of his arms. He looked at his phone to see the time was 6:30 am. It was his first day at his new school and he knew he couldn't miss it, despite the fact he knew it'd be boring as hell.

A several minutes of getting ready: taking a shower, brushing his teeth and getting dressed, Mike soon noticed a note that was taped to his TV.

 _Dear Mike, if you're reading this then your father and I have gone to work and will be back later tonight. There's 100 dollars broken into 20s for you on the counter and your copy of the key to the house on the kitchen table. Have a nice day at school and be sure to make some new friends. Love, MOM._

In the time it took to read the note, Mike had already walked downstairs. He filled Sasha's dog bowls with food and water, grabbed an apple from the refrigerator, the money his mom left him, and his house key. Swinging his backpack over his shoulder, Mike exited the house, making sure it was locked before making his way to school.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods High School…**_

"Ok, Mike, it's your first day at a new school. Just keep calm and you'll be fine" I said to myself before inhaling deeply through my nose and exhaling lightly through my mouth.

Stepping inside the building, Mike could see that it was like any other high school. There were classrooms and kids filling the hallway. Walking around the hallway, he soon found the Principal's office. Mike soon knocked on the door.

"Come in" Mike heard the sound of the Principal's voice. Mike opened the door and entered the office. He soon noticed it was a female Principal. "Hello there. You must be our newest student. Michael Chronos, correct?" she asked the teenage boy with a friendly smile.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am…" Mike looked down nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous, Michael. I'm Principal Rivera and I'm actually very friendly… as long if you stay out of trouble" She said as she stood up from her desk as she walked over to him.

When Mike looked at her he saw she was lightly tan skinned woman with a Hispanic accent. She wore a pink blouse under a black suit, a pink skirt and black high heels. Her hair was a chestnut color with blonde highlights. She seemed nice in both voice and appearance.

"I'm sure you'll be a great addition to our school, Michael" Principal Rivera said with a hand placed on his shoulder.

"You can just call me Mike" Mike told her, looking away with a blush. He heard her let out a small chuckle. The fact that she did that only made him blush even harder.

"I'll have one of our students show you around" Principal Rivera pressed a button on her desk phone. "Please send Mr. Santiago in" she said to the person on the other line.

Santiago? That name seemed to click in Mike's head. If he remembered correctly, he used to have friend a few years back with the same last name. The odds that it'd be the same guy were very slim. Seriously, what were the chances of—

"Hey, Principal Rivera, you wanted to see me?" A guy asked as he came through the left side of the office.

Mike saw he had tan skin, slightly lighter than his own. His outfit consisted of a white t-shirt underneath an unbuttoned green shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. He also had black hair with tuff combed upwards. That hair of his seemed awfully familiar…

"Yes, I want you to show our new student around the school, make him feel welcomed" Principal Rivera told him.

"Sup, dude, I'm Bobby. Nice to meet you" Bobby introduced himself, extending his hand towards the quiet teen.

"Bobby… Santiago?" Mike tilted his head with a raised eyebrow, making sure he got the boy's name right.

"Yeah?" he asked him.

"Did you ever live in Colorado five years ago?" Mike asked him.

"Uh, yeah, my family and used to live in Denver before we moved here. Why do you ask?" Bobby asked me.

He has the same name, same hair, and lived in the same city Mike did before he moved here. Yep, it's the same guy.

"I thought you seemed familiar. It been a long time" Mike said with a smirk. Bobby gave me a look of confusion, not sure of what he was talking about. "Don't you recognize me, Bobby? It's me, Mike" I told him.

Bobby tilted his head a bit. It probably took a few seconds for what Mike said to register in his head. He then let out a gasp of realization.

"Mike Chronos? Dude, it's been forever. I haven't seen you in, like, five years! I didn't recognize you with your hair like that" Bobby said while pointing at Mike's hair.

"I could say the same about you" Mike replied with a snarky smirk.

"You two boys already know each other? Good, then Bobby can show you around" Principal said as she looked between the two boys.

"Sure, I'd love to show my old friend around. Come on, Mike" Bobby said as they walked out of the Principal's office.

 _[One tour later]_

"Alright, Mike, do you have a good idea of where everything is?" Bobby asked his old friend as they walked down the hallway, arriving at Mike's new locker.

"Yeah, for the most part. Thanks, dude" he said with gratitude while turning the dial to open his locker.

"Anytime. If you need any more help, just let me know" Bobby told him.

"Cool, because I…" Mike stopped midsentence of what he was saying as he dropped his backpack to the floor.

"Dude, are you ok?" Bobby waved his hand in front of Mike's face. Mike, however, hadn't listened to what his friend had said.

How could he when he saw something… or, in this case, some _one_ approaching? It was a girl. He saw that she wore an amazing green dress that fit perfectly with her voluptuous figure. She had white sandals with green bows on the top which she wore on her smooth, soft-looking feet. Her skin practically glowed in the sunshine. Her golden blonde hair was long, silky and flawless, a pair of white sunglasses perched upon her head and red hoop earrings in her cute little ears. And when she opened her eyes, those beautiful, beautiful eyes halfway… Mike could've sworn she was looking straight at him, as if time itself had slowed down just so he could admire and take in all of her stunning beauty. Mike's heart was racing like crazy and his cheeks burned hotter than fire. He was staring into the face of a goddess.

"Mike. You ok, buddy?" Bobby shook him lightly with a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Who… is… that?" Mike asked, pointing at the blonde haired angel that was holding her books with one arm and opened her locker with her free hand.

"Hm?" Bobby looked in the direction Mike was pointing at and saw who he was talking about. "Oh, her? That's Leni Loud" he told him.

"Wow, she's really… pretty" Mike said, muttering that last word under his breath looking down with the same nervous blush from before.

"Yeah. You know, it's funny, she's actually—"

 ***RING***

Bobby's sentence was cut off by the sound of the school bell ringing, signaling the start of first period.

"Oh, time for first period!" Bobby said. "Oh, hey, we have same class together" Bobby looked at Mike's schedule, and then walked ahead of him.

"Leni Loud…" Her name was the only thing that could escape Mike's mouth.

"Dude, come on, we're gonna be late!" Bobby shouted.

Mike stood there for a few seconds in thought before letting out a light snicker, a smirk creeping across his face. He started my first day at a new school, reunited with one of his oldest friends, and now he probably has a crush on a girl that he doesn't even know. Maybe living in Royal Woods might be fun after all.

* * *

 **And there's the first chapter of** _ **Ties Beyond Time**_ **. I hope you all enjoyed it even if some parts were rushed. Pacing isn't really my specialty. Still, I enjoyed introducing my OC for the first time (again) and plan to do more chapters in the future.**

 **And a special thanks to my friend Omega Ultra for helping me out with this chapter.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	2. Chapter 2: the project

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2 of** _ **Ties Beyond Time.**_ **Let's see what happens to Mike today.**

* * *

So, it turns out yesterday wasn't so bad for Mike after all. He re-met one of his old friends and he actually did pretty well in his classes on the first day. It was his second day now and currently Mike was in his second period class, science. Mike sat in the back middle desk that had a good view of the white board. Currently, he was listening to the science teacher about the lesson he was about to give the class.

"Alright, class, for the next week we will be working on projects based on earth science" The teacher told the class, albeit in a boring voice. Seriously, he had a voice like that one guy from those eye drop commercials. "You'll be working in groups of two, so you'll need a partner" he told them.

"Groups of two?" Mike repeated as he turned his head to the right and looked at the front row.

Sitting there at the left side of the front right table was Leni Loud, the prettiest girl in school and the girl of Mike's affection. He imagined what it'd be like to have her as his partner. His _science_ partner, of course. But what were the chances of that happening? Mike then slammed his head down on to the table. He had barely heard what the teacher was saying at this point.

"And Miss. Loud, you will be partnered with… Mr. Chronos" Mike heard the teacher say.

"Miss. Loud will be partnered with _whom_ now?" Mike shot his head up, not quite sure if had heard that correctly.

The next thing Mike knew he saw Leni approach his table, a warm looking smile on her face. She then took the seat next to him, the very sight of her making the boy blush.

"Hi, I'm Leni, what's yours?" Leni greeted Mike with an extension of her arm, holding out her hand.

" _She said hi, you idiot. Don't just sit there, shake her hand and tell her your name!_ " Mike shouted to himself in his thoughts. "I, uh… I'm M-Mike…" Mike said with a nervous stutter while shaking her soft, beautiful hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mike" Leni said. "Uh, can I have my hand back now?" she asked.

Looking down, Mike saw that he hadn't let go of Leni's hand and that he was still shaking it. Mike quickly released his hand from hers and turned his head in the opposite direction. Two minutes of having Leni as his since partner and he already felt like he made things awkward.

Leni put a hand of her mouth as she attempted to hold back a giggle as she noticed the young man's cheeks turning red. " _Aw, he's embarrassed. That is so cute!_ " Leni thought to herself. "So, do you, like, understand this project thingy?" Leni asked with a confused eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, we're supposed to build a project that represents something found in earth science. You know, the water cycle, plate tectonics that cause the earth to move, weather, and stuff like that" Mike explained.

Leni simply blinked and stared at the boy in confusion.

"Basically, Leni, we make a pretty object we see in nature, like a volcano" Mike said, explaining the project in a simpler way.

"You mean those pointy fire things?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

" _Did she just call a volcano a 'pointy fire thing'? Oh man, she's one of_ _ **those**_ _girls…_ " Mike thought to himself. He replied to her question with a simple nod of his head. "I think making a… pointy fire thing will be the easiest thing for us" he said.

"Ok, we can make it at my house" Leni suggested.

Mike's eyes widened when she heard her say that. Did she really invite him over to her house? Ok then. Not exactly knowing how to respond to that, Mike simply replied with another nod. The rest of second period was a little awkward since Mike tried to avoid looking at Leni due to how nervous she made him feel, but other than that it went by somewhat smoothly.

Just as Mike was about to head to his next class though, he felt Leni tap him on the shoulder. Turning around, she had handed him a folded piece of paper. When Mike opened the paper he saw it had Leni's address on it. When he looked up towards her she gave him a wink, just before she walked past him with her eyes closed. And now Mike's heart was beating with anxiety. Great…

* * *

 _ **Mike's House…**_

After six hours of school, Mike finally managed to arrive home. Luckily for him his last period class was social studies so he was able to finish his homework before school ended. Mike would've gone upstairs to relax in his room if it weren't for the sound of barking. The next thing he knew his dog, Sasha, ran up to him and placed her front paws on her master's chest.

"Hey Sasha, did you miss me?" Mike asked while rubbing her head. Sasha replied with three licks to his left cheek which was a dog's equivalent to a kiss. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll feed you once I'm done relaxing" Mike told her as he placed her back on all fours and went up to his room.

 _[1 hour later]_

"Ahh! Much better" Mike said with a stretch of his arms as he walked downstairs, having taken a nap.

Entering the kitchen, he opened one of the cabinets, pulled out a giant bag of dog food and poured a good amount into Sasha's dog bowl. Whistling for her to come over and eat her food, Mike petted her back a few times before walking out of the kitchen. It was then he had the urge to go somewhere else in the house, to the basement to be exact.

Walking to the basement door, Mike opened it and walked downstairs. When he reached the bottom, he saw the water heater and a dusty, old table that must've been there before his family moved in. Mike wasn't sure why he was down here, but when he looked at the brick wall in front of him, he noticed a loose brick within it.

Placing both hands on either side of the brick, Mike carefully pulled it out and placed it on the old table. Inside the hole where the brick once was, there was a small little chest that was glowing. When he pulled it out, he saw it wasn't the chest that was glowing, but whatever what was _inside_ the chest.

Feeling like Link from _The Legend of Zelda_ , Mike held the chest in one hand and slowly opened it with the other. With the chest full opened, he looked at what was in it and saw what appeared to be a pocket watch. It was silver with golden rims. Picking it up, I flipped it open; it had a faint blue light emanating from it, it actually looked pretty cool for something his grandparents might've used. Darting his eyes back and forth to make sure no one else was around; Mike closed the watch and placed it into his front left pocket.

Afterwards, Mike closed the chest and put it back into the hole where it belonged, putting the brick back into its place as well. After walking back upstairs and turning the light off, he was now ready to go to Leni's house. "Be back later, girl" Mike said to Sasha as he walked out of the house, locking the door behind him.

Moments later Mike was walking down the sidewalk, on his way to Leni's house. But first, he needed to pick up the supplies needed to make their volcano. Arriving at the crosswalk, Mike saw there were about 10 seconds left to cross. Taking the risk, he ran across the crosswalk… only trip somewhere in the middle. Mike was about to get up when he heard honking. He looked up to see a truck heading towards him at high speed. Mike closed my eyes and shielded his face with his arms, preparing for what would be an extremely painful impact.

However, there was no pain. In fact, there was no impact. Mike opened one eye, and then the other to see that the truck had stopped just inches from his face. The truck had stopped just in time; he should've considered himself lucky. Letting out a breath of relief, Mike stood up and was surprised that no one was honking at him to get out of the street. He then continued walking across to the other side. Although he soon noticed that the timer on the crosswalk was at 5 seconds and hadn't gone down. Was it broken or something?

What he had also noticed was that the people around him weren't moving and neither were the cars on the road, or the birds in the sky. To make things weirder, everything was all sparkly, it was as if everything was frozen or something. Hold on…

Mike the pocket watch out of his pocket. Looking at it, he saw that the inside was radiating with the faint blue light that he saw when he got it out of the chest. Opening it, he soon noticed a ring of light around the clock part of the watch, the ring acting as some sort of timer due to it shrinking in a clockwise direction. When he closed it, there were holographic numbers reading 9 min 30 sec and they were counting down by the seconds.

"Is time… frozen?" Mike asked himself with a raised eyebrow. "It probably is, considering I'm the only thing that's moving" he said to no one in particular.

How the hell was he going to unfreeze time? Mike looked at the watch again and saw there were 9 minutes left so, in total, time would be stopped for 10 minutes. Now that he thought about it, he had the watch in his hand just as he was about to be hit by that truck. What did he do, exactly?

"Maybe if I…" I pressed the button at the top of the watch. The next thing I knew time began moving again. So the button on the left side opens the watch, while the button on the top stops time… he assumed. "I've got no time to think about this, I've got to get the stuff for the volcano" Mike said while putting the watch back into his pocket, not wanting to waste any time. No pun intended.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"Ah, here it is, 1216 Franklin Avenue" Mike said, reading the address off of the piece of paper Leni gave him. The exterior was decent, he'd give it that. They should probably clean it up though.

Well, here goes something. Mike gave three quick knocks to the door, waiting for someone to open. After a few seconds, someone did open the door. It was a little girl with blonde hair wearing a red baseball cap and blue overalls. Mike figured she was around 6 years old, maybe.

"Uh, hi there, is Leni home?" Mike asked the girl in front of him.

"Yeah, come on in" The girl said, stepping to the side to let the teenage boy in. "Leni, some guy wants to see you!" the girl shouted up the stairs.

" _She couldn't have just walked upstairs to tell her that?_ " Mike said in his head, facepalmming at the girl's actions.

"Coming, Lana" he heard a familiar voice. The next thing he knew Leni was walking downstairs, a smile on her face. "Mike!"

Leni ran up to Mike, catching him off guard as she threw her arms around him in a hug. Mike would've hugged her back if it weren't for the fact he was holding bags of supplies in both hands. That and the feelings of being so close to her were making him nervous. Especially with her large breasts pressed up against his chest. On the bright side though, her hair smelled like flowers.

"So, you ready to do our project thingy?" she asked Mike as she pulled away.

"Huh?" Mike snapped out of his trance with a shake of his head. "Oh, yeah, I've got the supplies right here!" Mike held up both bags in his hands.

"C'mon, we can do it in the dining room" Leni said. Mike stood there for a few seconds to process what she had just said, and then followed her into the next room

Most guys probably would've made a joke out of what she just said, but Mike had decided against it, wanting to start on the project. The two teens soon sat at the table where they pulled out the supplies to make the volcano. First Mike picked up the two liter plastic bottle and cut the bottom off with scissors. Flipping the bottom over, he placed it down, and then placed the upper half on top of it.

To make the glue, they poured water, flour and a small dose of glue into a bowl and mixed together until it turned into a lumpy paste.

"Alright, first you have to dip the newspaper strip into the paste" Mike began, dipping the paper to show Leni. "And then you apply it to the model. Like so" he put the strip on the bottle.

"Let me try" Leni said, grabbing a paper strip, and then dipped it into the paste. "Eww!" she gave a disgusted look as she pulled it out of the solution. Leni then placed it on to another part of the bottle.

"Alright, see you there, boo-boo bear!" a teenage girl with short blonde hair said as she hung up her phone.

She had blue eyeshadow, pearl earrings, a light blue tank top, and brown cargo shorts and blue slip-on shoes. She was actually quite pretty. Not as pretty as Leni, but still pretty.

"Hey Lori" Leni greeted the girl whose name was Lori.

"Hey Leni, who's this?" Lori asked, looking in Mike's direction.

"Oh, this is Mike, he and I are going to be working on a project thingy for class. Mike, this is my big sister, Lori" Leni introduced them to each other.

"Hi there" Lori said to me, to which Mike replied with a two fingered salute. "So is this the guy that asked you out a month ago?" Lori asked her sister which made the boy raise an eyebrow.

"No, that was someone else. Mike here is my science partner. Right, Mike?" Leni faced him with a smile, to which he replied with a nod.

"Well, I'm off to my date. Good luck with your project" Lori told them with a wink before heading out.

Mike supposed she seemed nice. Turning their attention back to their project they continued putting the pasty paper strips on to the plastic bottle until it was about halfway covered. Mike handled touching the pasty paper like it was nothing, but Leni kept giving a disgusted look every time she touched one. It was actually pretty funny. Either way, they managed to cover at least half of the bottle, so that's some progress.

"Heads up!" They heard a voice as a ball crashed on to the table, spilling the glue everywhere… mainly on Mike.

"Aw, damn it…" Mike muttered as looked at the spilled contents on his hoodie.

"Oh no, your clothes!" Leni looked down with worried expression. "Lynn!" Leni looked behind them at a girl that was near the kitchen door.

She was young teenage girl with long brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a long sleeved red and white jersey with a red number one on it, red and white shorts, black cleats and knee high socks.

"Oh, sorry man. You ok?" The girl that Mike assumed was Lynn asked him.

"Mm-hm" Mike replied with a nod.

"Uh, I'll just… be on my way" Lynn nervously grabbed her ball and walked to another part of the house.

"Now we have to make more paste. And now your clothes are ruined" Leni gave a concerned look.

"Ah, it's alright, we can always make more paste. Besides, I can change when I get home" Mike said, waving her off.

"Heh, it's a good thing we still have everything we need right here." Mike motion at the ingredients and grab a bowl, before handing it to Leni, "Why don't you refill this?"

A few seconds passed and Leni came back with another bowl of water. Once again they mixed the contents and made another paste solution and started working on the project again…

That is, until they both reached for a strip of newspaper. Looking down, Mike's mind was racing, his heart was pounding like crazy, and everything seemed to slow down as the realization began to hit him like a ton of bricks…

" _I'm touching her hand. Holy crap, I'm touching her hand!_ " Mike thought to himself, a hard blush burning across his face.

"Oh. Sorry, Mike" Leni pulled her hand away with an apologetic smile.

Clearing his throat, Mike allowed her to take a paper strip first. Once she took her strip, she placed it in the paste and applied it to the model like before. The two took turns applying strips until the model looked like an actual volcano.

After the glue dried they painted the volcano a dark grey color. Mike would've suggested they test out the solution to make the volcano erupt like lava, but he didn't want to make another mess. God, he hoped they got a good grade on this.

* * *

 _ **The next day at school…**_

"Up next, we have Miss. Loud and Mr. Chronos with their project" the science teacher said, causing Mike and Leni to head to the front of the class.

Since they finished their project early, they thought it'd best to give their presentation early as well. Mike also wrote a paper on the function of volcanoes just in case.

"For our earth science project, Leni and I have constructed a model volcano" Mike said, gesturing to the model volcano they created the other week. "And to activate the eruption, we decided to use Mentos and soda" Mike explained.

Leni pulled out a roll of Mentos and dumped them into the opening of the volcano. Afterwards, Mike poured in the soda. A few seconds later, the volcano erupted, a geyser of fizz shooting out from it. Luckily they had a bowl underneath it to catch most of the solution. Once the show was over, they heard the sounds of hands clapping.

"Well done, you two. You get a B for the assignment" the science teacher told them.

"AHH! I'm scared of Bees!" Leni said in a terrified tone while covering her head.

"No, Leni, he's saying we got a good grade" Mike explained to her in a reassuring voice.

"Oh. That's much better" Leni smiled.

"Yeah Leni, it's a passing grade at least" Mike smiled as well.

From what Mike gathered, Leni's may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but seem extremely friendly… and he like that about her. He hoped that in the future they could become friends. And maybe something more…

Ok, so Mike was partnered up with and got a good grade with the girl that he likes. And as a bonus, he's obtained this sweet pocket watch that can manipulate time… at least, that's the conclusion he came to. He only planned to use this power if it's absolutely necessary, like helping out a friend or something. Either way, things around here were about to get much more interesting.

* * *

 **And chapter 2 is finally done. If you guys have suggestions for future chapters for this story, let me know in a review.**

 **I thank Omega Ultra for helping me out with this. Thanks, dude.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	3. Chapter 3: A surprise at the mall

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3 of** _ **Ties Beyond Time.**_ **This chapter has been rewritten a bit thanks to the help of my friend Moon5555**

* * *

"School's finally out!" He declared, while thinking, " _I could stay inside and play video games all day or he could go out and grab a bite to eat. Or-"_

"Michael" Mike turned to see his mom in the doorframe of his bedroom. "It's a nice day outside, why don't go and get some fresh air?" my mom suggested.

Or he could do that. Mike figured it could give him a chance to get to know the town better. Hell, he might even get a chance to use his time controlling pocket watch if something comes up.

"Sure, I could stretch my legs for a bit" Mike replied, popping his shoulder and neck.

"But first I need you to do the dishes, take out the trash and give Sasha a bath" his mom told him while putting on her earrings.

"Can do, Mom" Mike said with a nod.

"Thank you, sweetie. I have to get to work now; I'll see you later tonight. Buh-bye" Mrs. Chronos said, leaving for work.

"Ok, let's get this crap out of the way" Mike said, popping his knuckles.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Mall…**_

With his chores done, Mike took his mother's advice and decided to spend the day outside. Since he didn't have a car of his own yet, he had no choice but to take the bus which would be one of the many more reasons for him to get his own mode of transportation.

"The mall, this might be a good place to hangout" Mike said to himself before stepping inside.

After that, he walked into the mall. "Hmm, interesting." He thinks, looking around as he does so, "Plenty of clothing shops... oh hey, there's a tech store and a sporting goods warehouse." He shrugs, "Maybe I should hit the food court first... nah, that's gonna be expensive. I might as well visit the arcade I heard this place had."

After exchanging cash for coins, Mike began playing one of the arcade games.

"Ok, round two." Mike said, having won the first round in the first match of a fighting game he was playing. The characters on the screen attacked each other, damaging each other as they unleashed their special moves.

"Mike?" A voice called his name. Giving a quick glance, he saw a familiar face. A face that made his cheeks burn red.

"H-Hey Leni…" he greeted the girl, a hint of nervousness in voice.

"What're you doing?" Leni asked, approaching the boy with a smile.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just playing a video game. Hold on a sec" Mike turned back to his game, entering a combination of buttons.

"Ultra-Combo! Winner!" the announcer from the game shouted as Mike's character won the second round, thus winning the match.

"Heh, been a while since I've played _Killer Instinct_ " Mike chuckled, and then turned to Leni. "So, uh, funny running into you here"

"I wasn't running, I walked by and noticed you in the arcade" Leni said, taking what Mike said literally.

"Right…" Mike stared at the ditzy blonde for a few seconds before continuing. "So, since we're both here, why don't we hangout for a bit?" Mike suggested. "I-I mean, if you want to, that is…" he added, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Leni asked.

"You wanna play against me in _Mario Kart_?" Mike asked.

"Ok, maybe it could help me pass my driver's test" Leni said, a huge smile across her face.

"Leni, playing a video game isn't going to help you to—you know what? Nevermind, let's just play" Mike said as they headed to the arcade game that looked like a car seat.

Each putting two quarters in the machines, their game started up. Mike, being player 1, chose the mustachioed, Italian plumber Mario, savior of the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile Leni, being player 2, chose Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mike, having more experience with these types of games, was easily keeping the lead. Leni though was keeping up with him in second place.

" _She's not half bad. Does she play video games too? If she does then… that's kind of hot._ " Mike thought as he glanced at the girl beside him, a blush appearing across his face.

"Hey Mike, what's this blue turtle shell do?" Leni spoke up, a turtle shell having appeared above her character.

"Press the button and find out" he told her with a light smirk.

Leni pressed the button and out shot a turtle shell from Leni's vehicle. The shell hovered above Mike's vehicle and slammed down on him, exploding upon impact, causing him to lose first place. This in turn caused Leni to, not only be in first place, but also take the victory, winning the race.

"Blue shell takes out the lead player" Mike explained. "Looks like you win, Leni"

"Yay!" Leni clapped happily. "But why would a turtle want to go out plumber? I bet that'd be an awkward date" Leni said, giving a confused look. Mike chuckled at the blonde girl's comment. It was at that moment that the teenage boy's stomach began to growl.

"Hey, playing video games has got me a little hungry. Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Mike asked.

"Ok. How about we go get some fro-yo? We can totes get as many toppings as we want" Leni suggested.

"Sure, I'm in" Mike agreed with a shrug.

* * *

 _ **Fro-Yo…**_

"Mm. This fro-yo's not half bad" Mike commented, eating a spoonful of the frozen dairy treat.

"I know, right? SO good!" Leni added, enjoying the taste of her treat.

"So how'd you enjoy playing _Mario Kart_?" Mike spoke up.

"Oh, it was super fun. Reminds me of the time my brother let me play his racing game at home so could practice getting my license" Leni told him.

"You have a brother?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, his name is Lincoln, but I like to call him Linky. He's really into comics and video games, I think you'd like him" Leni told him.

"He sounds cool, what else does he do?" Mike asked.

"He likes to watch his favorite show about ghost hunting. He likes to spend time with his best friend Clyde. He's a decent cook and likes to help whenever and however he can. The way I see it, Linky is the sweetest little brother you could ask for" Leni said, placing her hands over her chest, more specifically her heart.

"Interesting. And if I remember correctly, you have sisters too" Mike mentioned, taking another bit of his fro-yo.

"I have nine sisters" Leni mentioned, causing Mike to almost choke.

"Did you just say you had nine sisters?!" Mike looked at her in shock.

"Yeah, nine sisters and one brother" Leni confirmed with a nod, her smile not wavering.

" _Damn, I feel sorry for her brother. Have her parents never heard of protection?_ " Mike thought to himself. "Well, that's quite the family you must have. It must be… interesting having all of those siblings" he said to her.

"It can be a bit much, but most of the time it's fun" Leni told him. "What about you? Any siblings?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm only child. Though I wouldn't mind having little brother or sister" Mike admitted.

Leni giggled, taking another bite of her fro-yo. However, some of it got on her top, right on her chest. Mike took notice of this as a blush crept across his face.

"Uh, Leni…" Mike spoke up.

"Hm?" Leni looked at him.

"You, uh… y-you got a little…" Mike stuttered, pointing at the drop of dessert of on her chest. Leni looked down.

"Oh!" Leni spotted what Mike was pointing at.

Using her middle finger, Leni scooped up the drop of fro-yo on her dress, her breasts jiggling a little as she did so. She then licked it off her finger and gently sucked the tip, a light moan coming from her mouth. Taking her finger out of her mouth, she licked her lips of the remaining substance. Leni looked at Mike with an innocent smile. Mike's face burned even redder. Blood was rushing to not only his cheeks, but also to a specific lower part of his body as well.

"Hey, Leni" a voice called out. They turned to see a guy standing behind Mike.

"Oh, hi Angel" Leni said as the boy walked up to her.

Angel was a boy of average teenage height. He had long brown hair that stopped at his shoulders and blue eyes. He wore a dark red polo shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

"Angel, this is my friend Mike. Mike, this is my boyfriend Angel" Leni introduced the boys to each other.

Mike's eyes widened. In his head heard the sound of a car screeching and then crashing into another vehicle, as if his world had been shattered. Did he hear right? Did she just call this guy her boyfriend? Nah, he must've been hearing things.

"Mike?" Leni repeated his name, giving him a confused look.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, did you say something?" Mike looked at her.

"I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend Angel" she said.

Ok, that time he definitely heard her call this guy her boyfriend. If you could look inside of his chest, Mike's metaphorical heart cracked, and then shattered into tiny pieces. It was as if you could literally hear his heart break.

" _Her… boyfriend?_ " Mike repeated in his head, remaining silent as he looked at the two before him. "You have a boyfriend?" Mike looked at Leni with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, she does. And by the tone of your voice, it sounded like you like her or something" Angel chuckled, a playful smirk on his face.

"Uhh…" Mike was a loss for words.

"Of course he likes me, Angel. We're friends!" Leni spoke up happily.

"Y-Yeah. Friends…" Mike said, begrudgingly in agreement with the girl.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Mike" Angel offered his hand.

Mike looked at the other boy's hand, and then at the boy himself before taking his hand and shaking it. "Likewise" he said.

"Well, we better get going. We're going to the movies. C'mon, Leni" Angel said.

"Okay. See you later, Mike!" Leni said as Angel wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Just as the two began to head off towards the mall cineplex, Mike saw Angel shoot him a quick glare over the shoulder. While brief, it instantly sent chills down Mike's spine. Something about that face was just…wrong.

"See ya…" Mike murmured as a suspicious expression grew.

"He seemed nice" the guy at the counter said.

"...huh? Oh yeah, really nice." Mike said, " _A little too nice_ " Mike thought, narrowing his eyes as Leni laughed at something Angel had said.

* * *

 **And there's the update for ya. Short? Yes, but at least it's updated. Why does Mike have a bad vibe about Leni's boyfriend? Is Angel a bad guy or is Mike jealous that someone got his crush before he did? Only time will tell (no pun intended).**

 **This is the start of the first arc I have planned for this story. Speaking of stories, if you're wondering when my** _ **Neon Flash**_ **,** _ **Duel House**_ **, or** _ **Beyblade: Loud it Rip!**_ **Stories will be updated; the next chapters for those stories are almost finished as well so they should be updated soon.**

 **I'd like to thank my friends for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Spying

**Hello followers of this story, here's Chapter 4 of** _ **Ties Beyond Time**_ **. This chapter will pick up where the previous one left off. Let's see what happens.**

* * *

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Angel asked as he and Leni walked into the movie theater.

"Hmm" Leni rubbed her chin. "How about ' _Ratchet & Clank'_?"

Angel nodded, "Alright." Before he paid for the tickets to the movie, the couple entering the snack booth soon after. Unbeknownst to them, a certain teenage boy was following them.

" _Ok, let's see if this Angel guy is as nice as he seems…_ " Mike thought, " _He's too perfect for my comfort..._ "

"Oh, hey Mike" A familiar voice said, causing the young man to turn to the source.

"Bobby? What're you doing here?" Mike looked at his friend in confusion, "And what're you doing in the ticker booth?"

"Uhh… I work here" Bobby raises an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you delivered pizzas?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"I do, but I also run the ticket booth here." He rubs the back of his head. "I have _several_ jobs actually…"

"Huh, interesting" Mike said.

"So, you're gonna buy a ticket? Because it's loitering if you're just going to stand there" Bobby continued.

"Uhh…" Mike checked his pocket. He had only brought fifteen bucks with him and half of that was used on the arcade and fro-yo. The boy smiled nervously at his best friend. "heh heh, I actually don't have enough for a movie. Maybe you could-"

"Sorry, bro, I can't give you any discounts" Bobby shook his head.

"Damn!" Mike snapped his fingers in frustration. "Thanks anyway Bobby" before he walked off.

"Damn... Leni's going on a date with her boyfriend and I can't get into the theatre to watch them! If only there were a way I could…" He facepalms, "Oh, duh! I don't need a stupid ticket"

Mike pulled out his time controlling pocket watch and pressed the button at the top. The watch then released a wave of energy, the atmosphere having a glittery effect as everything and everyone around Mike was now frozen in time.

"Excellent. Now I can sneak into the theater and no one will ever know" Mike said as he walked past the ticket booth.

He entered the theater that Leni and Angel had entered and took a seat that was at least three rows behind theirs so that he wouldn't be noticed. Once he was sure he was in the clear, he took his pocket watch back out and resumed time.

Mike flexes his hand with the watch firmly in it, " _Huh, well I guess I now know how Chaos Control feels."_ He shoves the watch in his pocket before pulling out a pen and paper, "Now let's see if this bastard is as he seems…"

Mike watched the moment Leni was having with Angel. Half an hour into the movie, he saw Angel wrap his arm around Leni's shoulder. What made matters worse, Leni leaned into it and rested her head on his chest.

Not much else had happened for the rest of the hour, aside from Angel telling Leni cut she was. It wasn't like the movie was that interesting anyway, it was forgettable to be honest. Having finished their time at the movies, Angel and Leni exited the theater with the ditzy blonde giggling as she clung to her boyfriend's arm.

"So, Leni, where do you want to head next?" Angel asked.

"Can we go clothes shopping? I could totes use a new outfit" Leni suggested. With a nod of Angel's head, he and Leni head to one of the many clothing stores in the mall.

"Clothes shopping, huh?" Mike narrowed his eyes as he popped his head from behind a column.

* * *

 _ **Burlington…**_

Having followed the couple to one of the mall's clothing stores, Mike stood in a nearby corner. He saw Leni pick out a pink crop top coupled with a white skirt. Leni grabbed Angel by the arm and took him to the middle changing booth. Once he was sure no one was watching, Mike headed towards the both that Leni and Angel had just went into.

" _Why would Leni go into the booth with Angel instead of by herself?_ " Mike questioned in his head.

Listening in closely, he heard sucking and lips smacking. Were they seriously making out in there? Pulling out his pocket watch, Mike pressed the button at top. The watched released another wave of energy that once again froze time. With everything and everyone frozen, Mike pulled back the curtain and indeed saw Leni and Angel making out. The teenage boy sighed with a shake of his head.

Closing the curtain, Mike pulled out his pocket watch and resumed time. The best he could probably do now was hide in a corner and wait until they were done making out to follow them again.

"Excuse me" a voice said from behind him. Turning, Mike saw a man in a suit, who he figured was a manager or something, "Are you going to buy something?"

"Damn it…" Mike muttered under his breath.

* * *

 _ **Denny's…**_

Sometime after they were done clothes shopping, Leni and Angel had decided to go get lunch at the mall's indoor Denny's. They were at their table waiting for their orders and Mike was a few tables to the right watching them with a menu in front of his face, so he wouldn't be spotted.

"God damn, that was long wait. Why do women always take forever to shop for clothes?" Mike asked himself, "I guess I can't complain too much, at least I got these cool sunglasses" he said as he lowered his new shades over his eyes.

At Leni and Angel's table, Mike saw that Leni had ordered the pasta and her boyfriend had ordered a burger and a side of fries. Using her fork, Leni had offered Angel a bite of her food, to which he gladly accepted. Mike scoffed at that. He hated watching this, he really did.

"Excuse me, sir" A waiter came from behind him with a pen and notepad, "May I take your order?"

Mike sighed.

Half an hour later Leni and Angel had finished their lunch. Angel pulled out a five-dollar bill and placed it on the table, leaving a tip for the waiter that had served them. Not only that, but Angel had also offered to pay the price of both the meals, something that Leni had really appreciated. She returned his generosity with a kiss on his cheek. The couple then left soon after.

With an annoyed groan, Mike slammed his head on the table. His sunglasses didn't break, but his heart sure did… well, more than it already had.

And that's when the waiter came with his bill.

* * *

 _ **Mike's House…**_

"I just can't believe it, Sasha. Some dude is dating Leni, the girl that _I_ like…" Mike said to his dog who laid beside him on his bed, "And what sucks is, I don't get evidence to prove what an asshole he is!"

The Husky replied by licking her master's face to make him feel better.

"Heh heh. Thanks, girl" Mike affectionately scratched his canine companion behind the ears. "But I've still got a bad feeling about this Angel guy. Call a gut feeling" he said.

Sasha barked.

"What?" Mike looked at his dog with confusion, "What is it, Sasha?"

Sasha replied by barking three times.

"You think I should confront Leni about this?" he asked, receiving a nod from the canine, "Well, I guess she and I could meet up at the park tomorrow" Mike said, rubbing his chin, "Alright, I'll do it. And maybe I'll get to know Leni better" He said before realizing something, " _Great, I'm so worried about Leni and finding out Angel's a dick that I'm pretending my dog can respond to me_ " Mike thought. "Tomorrow should be an interesting day, shouldn't it Sasha?"

Sasha barked in agreement while wagging her tail. Now was time to delve deeper into the whole Leni's boyfriend thing. Mike going to find out more about Angel, no matter how hard it'd be.

* * *

 **And there's the end of Chapter 4 for those of you that actually like this story. I thank Omega Ultra for helping me.**

 **Short chapter? Yes, but I didn't have much to go off of.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/follow.**


	5. Chapter 5: True Colors

**Hey guys, here's chapter 5 of** _ **Ties Beyond Time**_ **.**

* * *

Mike lied in bed, his dog, Sasha lied curled up beside him as he watched _South Park_ on Hulu on his PS4. Hours ago, he considered calling Leni, but know he was having second thoughts. He then heard a knock at his door. Turning his head, he saw his mother standing in the doorframe of his room. Giving a quick glance outside, he saw that it was nighttime. Wow, how time flies.

"Hey, sweetie, how was your day?" his mother asked. Mike replied with a shrug, glancing off to the side, "Is something wrong?" Mrs. Cronos asked, noticing her son's expression.

"I…" Mike looked at her with silence.

"Mike, I'm your mother…" Mrs. Chronos began, taking a seat at the edge of his bed, "If there's something on your mind, you know you can tell me" she told him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

There was a short silence between them. Mike then sat up and began to speak.

"Well, you see… there's this girl…" Mike began.

"Uh-huh" Mrs. Chonos nodded in understanding, a smirk crossing her face.

"Her name's Leni. She's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but what she lacks in brains, she more than makes up for with beauty and heart. At least, that's the vibe I get from her" Mike said, "She's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet and likes to make others happy before herself"

"Sounds to me like you're pretty fond of this Leni. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on her" Mrs. Cronos teased a little. Mike looked down with embarrassment, his face turning red, "Aww, my little boy has his first crush! …Even if it did happen way later than it should've" She said, her hands over her chest.

"Mom!" Mike cried. The teenage boy sighed, "Yeah, I like her. Hell, I think I might even love her…" he began, "We hung out at the mall today and we had fun time. But then… something happened" he told her.

"What?" Mrs. Chronos asked.

"Well, Leni and I were having some frozen yogurt. And it was great… until guy showed up. It turns out the dude is Leni's boyfriend. It hurt a little. I know she probably likes the guy, but…" Mike trailed off.

"You wanted her to like _you_ " Mrs. Chronos finished his sentence.

"Yeah…" Mike looked down in disappointment.

"Oh, baby, come here" she said, bringing him into a loving embrace, hugging his head to her large chest, "I know how you feel"

"How?" Mike asked.

"Well, back in middle school—years before I met your father, I had a crush on a boy. He was extremely cute and wanted so badly to be with him…" Mrs. Chronos began, "Sadly, I lost that chance when one of the popular girls snagged him instead. It hurt… it broke my heart…"

"Well, what did you do?" Mike asked, pulling away, his mother's arm still around him.

"There was nothing I _could_ do, honey. Over time I was able to get over it. Eventually, I was content with my former crush being with someone else. I was happy that he was happy" Mrs. Chronos told him.

"But…"

"Mike, if you truly care about Leni, then you should be happy that she's found someone that makes her happy. It'll hurt at first and it'll be a while before you have a crush on someone else, but if you support her, at least you two will still be friends" his mother advised, cupping his cheeks in her hands, "Do you think you can do that, Mike? Can you be happy for Leni?"

Mike thought it over. One hand, he wanted to be with Leni… but on the other, he knew there was an extremely slim chance of him ending up with her should she and Angel break up. Mike sighed in defeat. He looked at his mother and gave a confirming nod.

"That's my boy" Mrs. Chronos leaned in and kissed her son's forehead, and then stood up, "Trust me, the sooner you learn to accept this, the sooner you'll be able to move on" she told him as she exited his room.

Mike sighed and fell back onto his bed. Maybe his mom was right. Maybe he _should_ accept that Leni was with someone else…

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 _ **Royal Woods High…**_

"Have a nice day at school, honey" Mrs. Chronos said as they pulled up into the school parking lot before planting a kiss on his cheek, "And remember, try to be happy for Leni" she added. Mike gave an understanding nod, "Alright, go on. I'll see you tonight"

The African-American boy exited his mother's vehicle and headed into the building. He was headed for the library to read manga when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw Leni talking with Angel, laughing at whatever it was they were talking about. Could fate be any crueler?

Mike then saw Leni lean in a plant a kiss upon Angel's cheek. Yep, it really could be crueler. Leni then said something along the lines of goodbye to Angel before leaving.

"Hey Mike" Leni greeted as she walked past him. Mike glanced at the platinum blonde in silence.

"She's so sweet" Angel said to himself, examining something in the door of his locker.

Angel ran his hand through his hair before shutting his locker and walking off, turning a nearby corner. However, he had failed to realize that his locker hadn't completely shut. Curious, Mike reached into his pocket, pulled out the watch and pressed the button at the top, releasing a wave of energy that froze everything around him.

Walking over to Angel's locker, Mike opened it and saw a piece of paper taped to the inside of the locker door. What he saw was a list. This was a list of girls whose names had been crossed out, with Leni's name at the bottom. Why's he got a list? And why does it have Leni's name on it?

Closing the locker door, Mike pressed the button on the watch again, releasing another pulse of energy that resumed time. Angel has a list of girls in his locker, but why? This left Mike to rub his chin in both confusion and curiosity.

"Hey Mike!" Mike looked over his shoulder to see his friend Bobby approach him.

"Oh, hey Bobby" Mike greeted back.

"What you've been up to?" his old friend asked.

"Oh, nothing much" Mike shrugged, "Say, Bobby, you've got time to talk?"

"Sure, what's up?" Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know someone named Angel?" Mike asked. Considering how popular his friend was, Mike knew Bobby might've known most of the kids in school.

"The only one I know is the one dating Leni" Bobby replied.

"That's the one. What do you know about him?" Mike asked.

"Hmm…" Bobby rubbed his chin, "Well, he's a pretty swell guy" he began. Crap. "He usually helps out with school events. School dances, donation drives, stuff like that"

"That's… nice of him" Mike replied, a bit of unsureness in his voice.

"He also managed to help me get together with my girlfriend. Do you know what's funny? My girlfriend is actually—"

"Yeah, that's great. Thanks, Bobby, I think that's all the information I need" Mike replied, cutting his friend off midsentence, "I'm going to go read manga in the library. See you in history class" he said as he walked away. " _Maybe if I ask some of the girls on that, they could tell me something about Angel_ " Mike thought to himself as he walked the halls of the school.

* * *

 **30 minutes later…**

"I can't believe I couldn't find any of those girls on Angel's list" Mike said to himself as he sat in the library, "Ugh…" he groaned before slamming his on the table, "Maybe mom was right, maybe I am just jealous of Angel" he said to himself.

"Did you say… Angel?" a voice asked.

"Huh?" Mike's head lifted from the desk.

He turned to see a teen girl with short, curly brunette hair and fair skin. She wore a yellow tube dress under a small jacket, black boots that went up to her calves, black earrings, and white sunglasses perched on her head like the ones Leni wore. She had a very voluptuous figure, having an amazing sized chest and rear to match. From what he could tell, she appeared to be around his age.

"Uh, yeah. Wait, you know him?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Know him?" The girl took a seat next to him, "I _dated_ him" she told him. "He told me he loved me, and we dated for months. But just as soon as it started, he dumped me. He only dated me for my looks"

"The bastard…" Mike said under his breath.

"Trust me, you've got nothing to be jealous about. Why would you be jealous of a guy like that anyway?" the girl asked.

"Well, there's this girl—"

"Ah, I get it" the girl cut him off midsentence. "So, who's the girl?" she asked.

"Leni Loud" Mike told her.

"Oh, I know her. She's pretty, but she's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed" she told him.

"I know. But she has a big heart" Mike began, "What she lacks in brains, she makes up for in beauty and kindness. More reason I refuse to let someone like Angel use her" he told her.

"Yeah, I got off easy. Some girls changed their names or moved away" the girl informed him, "You know, it'd be nice if someone were to expose Angel for who he really is" she said.

"Yeah, it would…" Mike said. That's when a lightbulb went off in his head. "And I think I know how. How would you like to help me uhh…?" he trailed off, not knowing the girl's name.

"Quinlan Toyger. But my friends call me QT" the girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, QT. I'm Mike" Mike introduced himself, he and QT shaking each other's hands.

"So, what's this plan of yours?" Quinlan asked.

* * *

"See you at the assembly after school" Leni said, kissing Angel's cheek.

"See you" Angel said, smiling as he watched his girlfriend walk off. That smile soon faded the moment Leni turned a corner. "Stupid girl…" he muttered under his breath with a shake of his head.

"Hey Angel" he heard a voice. He turned to around to see one of his old flames, Quinlan, standing behind him with a smile, her arms behind her back.

"Oh, it's you…" Angel greeted, albeit a bit bitterly. "Hey, Quinlan. Nice hat" he said. It was a bucket hat with a large sunflower in the center. "What do you want? I thought it made it clear last time that I was done with you"

"Yeah, you made that perfectly clear, Angel" Quinlan said, "Still only dating girls for their looks, I see" she crossed her arms.

"It's what I do" Angel shrugged.

"You know, someone's going to catch on to you" Quinlan told him. "Sooner or later, you're going to pay for all the lives of innocent girls that you ruined"

"That's a stretch" Angel began, "Many girls have said that, but it never happened and never will. I'll date every girl in this school and use them how I please. If they're upset about it then that's their problem, not mine" he told her.

"Does that apply to Leni as well?" Quinlan asked.

"Heh. You serious? She's the dumbest girl I've ever met. She can't even finish a six-piece puzzle meant for three-year-olds. I bet even Big the Cat is smarter than her" Angel said, insulting the girl that was supposed to be his girlfriend behind her back.

" _Comparing Leni to a crappy and hated video game character? That's harsh, even for him…_ " Quinlan thought, glaring at the boy.

The bell then rang, signaling for the students to head to their next class.

"Once I'm done with Leni, I'll move on to the next girl…" Angel told her, "And no one can stop me" he said, turning around as he made his way to his next class, disappearing around the corner.

"Except for maybe us" Mike said, appearing from around a corner behind Quinlan.

 _[Flashback]_

"So, what's the plan again?" Quinlan asked.

"You approach Angel, wearing this hat" Mike handed her a bucket hat that was the same color as her jacket with sunflower in the center, "The flower on the hat is a camera. When you're talking to Angel, I'll turn it on and it'll start recording" he told her.

"Sweet. Where'd you get this thing?" Quinlan asked, putting the hat on.

"I know a guy" Mike replied with a shrug, "Now, let's go find that womanizing bastard" he said as he walked off, Quinlan following close behind.

 _[End of Flashback]_

"Good job, Quinlan" Mike smiled at the voluptuous beauty.

"Thanks. You got the whole thing, right?" Quinlan asked.

"Yep. Recorded and burned it onto this disk" he said, holding a disk between his finger and his laptop under his other arm.

"Excellent" Quinlan said, taking off the hat and handing it to Mike. "I better get to class, don't want to be late. See you at the assembly" Quinlan took off, making a dash for her next class.

"I hope this works. For Leni's sake…" Mike said, looking at the disk.

* * *

It was after school and everyone in the student body had gathered in the auditorium for the assembly. The assembly was to be about the upcoming S. , a career evaluation test. Leni found Angel and the couple took seats next to each other. Quinlan sat a few rows behind them, one leg over the other with her arms crossed, glancing at the couple before turning her attention to the front. Mike then appeared, taking a seat next to voluptuous beauty.

"Let's hope this works" Mike whispered to QT.

"Fingers crossed" she whispered back, crossing her fingers.

"Good afternoon, students" Principal Rivera began, "I've called you here to discuss the upcoming S. . These tests will determine what suggestions for careers will be best for you" she told the student body. "You may be something great like a politician, or something less than great like a garbageman. It all depends on what score you get"

" _And here I thought they got rid of these a few years back…_ " Mike thought to himself.

"Here's a short video of what the S. are like" Principal Rivera stepped to the side of the stage.

The lights within the room dimmed. The light from the projector shined on the screen and the video began to play. However, rather than showing some stuff about the career tests, it instead showed Angel.

"What do you want? I thought it made it clear last time that I was done with you" the Angel from the video said.

"Yeah, you made that perfectly clear, Angel" Quinlan from the video said, "Still only dating girls for their looks, I see"

"It's what I do" Angel shrugged.

"You know, someone's going to catch on to you" Quinlan told him. "Sooner or later, you're going to pay for all the lives of innocent girls that you ruined"

"That's a stretch" Angel began, "Many girls have said that, but it never happened and never will. I'll date every girl in this school and use them how I please. If they're upset about it then that's their problem, not mine" he said

Leni looked at the boy beside her, and then back at to the video.

"Does that apply to Leni as well?" Quinlan asked.

"Heh. Are you serious? She's the dumbest girl I've ever met. She can't even finish a six-piece puzzle meant for three-year-olds. I bet even Big the Cat is smarter than her" Angel from the video said.

Leni gasped. The bell within the video then rang.

"Once I'm done with Leni, I'll move on to the next girl…" Angel said, "And no one can stop me" he said evilly, turning around as he made his way to his next class, disappearing around the corner.

The video then ended. Angel turned his head to see Leni giving him a scowl.

"That was Angel in the video" a girl said

"He's a player!" another girl said.

"Where is he?!" another girl asked with a displeased tone. Many of the females within the auditorium angrily ranted.

"He's right over here!" Quinlan shouted, pointing at the boy in question, all the girls glaring at him. Angel chuckled nervously.

"Get him!" one of the girls shouted.

Angel bolted out of his seat and out of the auditorium, an army of angry girls chasing after him. The only girls left inside were the Principal, Leni, and Quinlan. Leni looked down, an upset expression upon her face.

"Hey" Leni turned to see Quinlan approach her, "Are you ok?" she asked with a bit of concern as she took a seat on Leni's left.

"I guess. You must be Quinlan" Leni smiled lightly at the brunette.

"Yeah. And you're Leni, right?" Quinlan asked, Leni replying with a nod.

"I just thought he was so nice. I can't believe was dating a complete jerk" Leni said, looking down at her lap.

"Take it from someone that has experience dating that guy, I know how you feel" Quinlan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, you can do so much better than him" she told her.

"Thanks. I guess if it weren't for you, I'd still be dating a guy that only liked me for my looks" Leni said.

"Yeah. But I'm not the one you should thank…" Quinlan began, Leni quietly looking at her, "This was all your friend's idea" she pointed behind Leni. The blonde teen turned her head.

"Mike?" she saw the light dark-skinned boy standing in the aisle. Mike glanced off. "This was _your_ idea" Leni asked with a bit of surprise. Mike glanced at her for a moment, and then at the ground before replying with a nod. "Why?"

Mike cleared his throat. "Well… Well, I… uhh…" he looked around. "I heard something about that guy and they turned out to be true. You're my friend, Leni and I, uh… I… didn't… want to… see you get hurt" he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He looked back at her with a nervous blush.

"Aww, really?" Leni placed her hands over her chest, touched at his actions. Again, Mike replied with a nod. "Mike…" Leni stood up and walked over to the boy, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "You're such a great friend" she told him.

"Anything" he wrapped his arms around her waist, "…for a friend" he said that part under his breath, his voice having a hint of disappointment to it.

"Hey" Leni broke the hug, "Want to come to the mall and get some ice cream? My treat" she offered.

"Sure" Mike replied with a shrug. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up" he told her. Leni nodded and made her way out of the auditorium. Mike then turned to Quinlan, "Thanks, Quinlan"

"Hey, I should be thanking you for exposing Angel. Now he's going to get what's coming to him" Quinlan said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's karma for you" Mike smirked back.

"Leni's right, you are a good friend for looking out for her like that" Quinlan said. Mike looked off to the side. "And even though we just met today, I consider you one as well" she told him, causing him to smile. "Number exchange?" she offered, pulling out her phone.

Mike pulled out his phone, he can Quinlan swapping each other's phones and putting their respective numbers into them before switching back.

"So, if you ever want to hang out, I'm usually free" Quinlan told him.

"I'd like that" Mike smiled.

"Say, how'd you convince the guy to put the disk into the projector anyway?" Quinlan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say time was on my side" Mike smirked, glancing to the side, having used the watch earlier. "Well, see you around… QT" he said, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets as he made his way out of the auditorium, going to catching up to Leni.

Quinlan chuckled to herself. That Mike sure was different. From what she could tell, he seemed smart. A little on the shy and quiet side, but otherwise pretty friendly. And if she were to be honest with herself…

He was kind of cute.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. It's been a long time since I've updated** _ **this**_ **story. And yes, I added Thicc QT to this story and made her the same age as Mike and Leni. I know the wiki says she's in her 20s or 30s, but when it comes to background characters, I don't care what the wiki says. Everything else on there is useful though.**

 **I thank Moon5555 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **I was originally going to have this be an "abusive boyfriend" arc, but that would've been harder to do in the long run. So, I went with this instead and I'm glad I went this route.**

 **What I have planned next though** _ **will**_ **be an arc for this story. What will it be about? I can't say too much, but let's just say it involves a certain four-year-old girl (no, I'm not talking about Lisa).**

 **If you have any ideas for the next chapter or future chapters, say it in a review or feel free to message me.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
